1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food grilling racks that can be used to contain food and then be placed upon a cooking surface such as an outdoor grilling surface.
2. General Background of the Invention
Food items are often placed upon a perforated plate, which is then placed upon a barbecue pit, outdoor grill or other outdoor cooking surface. Such perforated plates are commercially available. At times, they are provided with handles for enabling a user to lift and move the plate before and after use. It is common and known to grill a number of different food items on such perforated grilling plates, such as onions, peppers, corn, and other food items.
Some food items such as jalapenos peppers or bell peppers can be stuffed with food items such as a breaded mixture of rice and meat or seafood. In such a case, users often cut the pepper transversely or longitudinally and fill each of the cut halves with a selected stuffing or filling.
One of the problems with the prior art grilling racks is that the food items can often fall in between the openings or become stuck in the openings.